


Fly

by Magpiedance



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Bliss (Far Cry), Making Out, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: John and the Deputy both get dosed with Bliss.





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> _it feels like I could curl up_
> 
> _and die like this is my last day_
> 
> _but I'd rather leave my head and fly_
> 
> -

You slow from a frenzied gallop to a leisurely trot just as you reach the mouth of the cave. The honey sweet chemical fumes are thinner here in the open air but the Bliss has already taken it's toll on you.

John, who had been ten steps ahead of you the entire way is now just standing stock still by your side staring awe-struck at the sky. His pupils are blown to hell. You're no longer sure why you were chasing him, to be honest. He ran and you ran after and then running felt good so you kept going.

There's something in your hand, a gun or a knife or something, but you don't need it so you let it fall. John startles at the sound of it hitting the ground like he'd forgotten you were there which is just about the funniest thing ever and you have to grab onto his shoulder to stop from doubling over.

His hand curls around your elbow to steady you, then slides down your arm to circle your wrist. He holds your hand up to look at it and together you watch the lines of your hand swirl in and out of focus.

He lets go of you suddenly.

He steps out of your reach and smacks the palms of his hands repeatedly to his own face 'no – no – absolutely not' he says, nonsensically, punctuating each word with another smack. Then he stops blank, staring straight ahead.

“Wait... what...?” he says at last.

You watch this unfold, dumbfounded. He doesn't seem like he's having a nice time which is sad because you feel _great._ You resolve to help him, poor man.

“Hey,” you say, “hey.”

You approach him with your hands spread wide in a placative gesture.

“Don't...” you start, but you've already forgotten what you were going to tell him not to do. You bite your lip and will the words to come back to you but now John is looking at you expectantly.

You cover his hands on his face with your own. You smile at him in a way that you hope is reassuring.

“Oh!” You say, “come over here!”

That's a good idea. There's a lake over here.

John doesn't resist as you lead him by the hand to the water's edge. The water is clear and slightly glowing and there are lillies in it and fireflies even though it's day time.

His blank expression suggests that he thinks you've lost your mind but maybe he has as well so he's going to wait it out.

“No, no,” you say. “It'll be good, come on.”

You don't wait you just start pulling his shirt over his head and his big dumb arms get stuck in it for a bit but then he helps you and you manage to get it off. You pull his sunglasses off his head and throw them in the lake with a small wave. He doesn't bother to remove his boots or jeans, just strides into the water like he's determined to get this over and done with but then the water laps softly at his bare waist and all the colours of the rainbow cast strange fractal patterns on his skin and he says 'oh' and hovers his palms over the surface of the water, mesmerised.

You pull off your boots and trousers and wade into the water with him in only a plain cotton t-shirt and your underwear.

The coolness of the water feels _so good_ as a counter-balance to the oppressive summer heat.

You splash around for a bit watching the water you flick up turn into hummingbirds and dragonflies in the air. It takes you a while to even notice that John is still standing there staring at nothing.

You flick water at his face and he startles to attention.

“Come _on!_ ” You say, laughing.

You stride up to him and push at his shoulders and instead of resisting he falls heavily into the water with a comical amount of splooshing.

He tries to find his footing but you push him again and he grabs your arm and you fall heavily on top of him and then there's a lot of you touching a lot of him and you think to yourself 'well this is nice too'.

Your arms and legs are tangled beneath the water and John stares into your eyes like he's only just realised you have them. He looks shocked and confused and hesitant and your mouth is only a few short inches from his mouth and you wonder what he's waiting for but then you consider maybe he thinks he's not supposed to because you're supposed to be enemies. You open your mouth to ask if that's what it is and that's when he darts forwards and catches whatever you were going to say in his mouth with an enthusiasm that you massively approve of.

He kicks his heels against the bed of the lake and drags you both to the shoreside where he presses you onto your back in the mud and kisses your open mouth over and over. Your hands smack wetly onto the hard surface of his bare chest and you wiggle your hips to get yourself in a more comfortable position.

His hand clamps down on your hip to cease your wriggling, then slides up under your shirt where he splays his fingers over your stomach. He groans into your mouth and you bite his lip just a little and he buries his face in your neck so you bury your fingers in his hair.

After a while you find a rhythm with him propped up on one elbow and your hands down the back of his pants. You make out like teenagers: like _randy_ teenagers. You're pretty sure there are woodland creatures watching and flowers spontaneously blossoming all around you. You're not teenagers, though, and eventually your energy starts to wane.

He presses one final kiss to your lips and then settles down to rest his head on your chest.

“That was pretty good,” he says, sounding pleased.

You drift into a light doze which doesn't last nearly long enough before he ruins it by jerking upright with a horrified expression on his face. The sun has set completely by this point and you can only just make out what you're seeing by the light of the moon.

“What – no.” He says, seriously, pointing at you as decisively as he can manage under the circumstances.

Your head is starting to clear as well but your brain feels like porridge and you try to scrub the fuzziness from your vision with the heels of your hands.

John springs to his feet, wobbles, then exaggeratedly holds his hands out to steady himself. He stands like that for a minute, appearing not to trust his legs not to propel him back into the water.

Giving up on your eyes you let your arms flop to the ground.

John points at you again.

“This didn't...” he says, trying to convey emphasis using only his eyes. “Okay?”

You shrug. You feel like you have lead weights around your joints so he's doing considerably better than you at this point.

“No.” He says, decisively, and starts trudging up the bank. “No no. Nope. No.”

You listen to his declarations of denial until he's out of range then you flop your arm over your eyes and go back to sleep.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit more lighthearted. [Fly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvmJZG2wYL0) by Opossom.


End file.
